User talk:JapSkylineDrifter
Practice Page Hey Conner, please see Hot Wheels Wiki:Practice Page to practice your edits. I'm not sure what you are doing but you are messing up the coding on pages. Please practice HERE and if everything looks good, copy and paste it into the correct page. BigBadBrad01 18:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Treasure Hunts page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 03:36, September 26, 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Note Don't open a red link until the castings has been released. Fclass 20:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Why Not?Connor .D. 01:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :exactly.. why not? To me the red links do not indicate future pages, they indicate errors that need to be fixed, so in this case, create the page Sinnin 06:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Grand Prix Racer The page Grand Prix Racer is now subject to deletion. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 21:27, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Thumb Hello again. PLEASE do not keep using the thumb in your images. You are doing this: . This makes it look very bad in the car list. Please remove the thumb and left from your code so that it looks like this: Doing that will save a lot of work for some people who go around removing it after people do it. This is what your picture should look like: Thanks!!! ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 21:35, September 18, 2015 (UTC)